


Leather

by glosssoo



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Blackpink Imagines, F/F, Fingerfucking, Kpop fanfic, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, blackpink smut, gg scenarios, lisa x female reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glosssoo/pseuds/glosssoo
Summary: Teasing glances with Lisa at a bar lead to something more spicy.
Relationships: Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Reader
Kudos: 40





	Leather

She leaned with her back against the brick, knee bent with one foot propped. The puddle on the ground in front of her reflected an identical image back to her. You could see it yourself even from feet away. The air was cold enough to see her breath and you watched the smoke float from the cigarette placed loosely between her red lips, her piercing gaze and unreadable expression catching yours as you walked past her through the entrance of the bar. She looked away just as she blew out a cloud of smoke in the opposite direction. Something about her was enticing to you. 

Leather jacket, ripped jeans, black hair. She looked like the kind of fun you were looking to have tonight. 

Making your way into the crowded bar, your friends moved straight to the bartender, and you followed. Sure, it was “girls night”, but you knew what you were there for. The blaring bass made it hard to hear as your friend leaned in to ask if you wanted a drink. You nodded, and she turned back to the bartender. You, on the other hand, were on the hunt. You turned away, scanning the club for anything that would catch your eye. But before you had much time to think, a drink was being pushed in one hand, and your group of friends was taking the other, forcing you to follow them to a table in a quieter corner of the bar. 

Your friends were loud, trying to have conversations over the roaring music, and instead of trying to figure out what they were talking about, you zoned out, peering over their shoulders and watching the crowd behind them. That’s when you spotted her for the second time that night. You were seated on opposite ends of the room, and you weren’t sure for how long you watched her but you couldn’t pull yourself away from the way the corner of her lips ticked up in the most subtle grin, or the way she spoke animatedly to the people around her. You longed to be a part of that conversation. You sat like that for a while before she met your gaze, wiping the expression from her face as she leaned over her crossed legs, biting her lip and flashing you a wink. The room suddenly felt too hot to quick, and you had to break eye contact to cool off. Okay, two can play this game. 

Another drink and some time later, you were pulled out to the dance floor with your friends. The music sucked, but you were riding a nice buzz and didn’t mind it too much. Your friend spun you around, placing her hands on your hips as you began to grind into her. That’s when you spotted her for a third time that night. Now alone, she was sitting in a different corner of the room sipping a drink, and her eyes were dark and smouldering, beaming straight into your soul. Taking this as your turn to play, you made a show of bending over, shaking your ass as your friend dropped her hand against it. As you flipped your hair back to stand again, you noticed the girl was still watching, expressionless. You licked your lips and blew her a kiss and you were impressed with her blatant ogling. It was nothing that would’ve been seen as anything but playful by the people around you, but you were hoping it had the intended effect on the girl. 

She got up from her seat, and you kept your gaze on her when you realized she was making her way over to you, hoping she wasn’t actually going somewhere else. You didn’t want this game to be over just yet. You brought your eyes back up to meet hers just as she crowded your space. She paused before taking a step forward, close enough that her lips were nearly touching your ear. You could feel her breath tickling your neck, sending blood rushing straight to your cheeks. It made your body feel like it was on fire. It made you feel like you were no longer in control.

"You've been staring at me all night. Rather than undressing me with your eyes, do you want to go somewhere private and take it off for real?" She punctuated this with a swipe of her tongue along the shell of your ear, immediately causing your eyes to squeeze shut and your thighs to clench. The heavy stares shared all night got you pretty riled up, and with her tongue finally making contact with some part of your body, you were sure your panties were flooded. 

“I, uh —” And she cut you off as she pulled back just far enough so that she could look into your eyes, noses nearly touching. “Don’t lie, baby, I know you want it, and let me tell you a secret,” she leaned back in to whisper directly into your ear, every other sound going silent, “I want it too.”

At that, something snapped in you. Sure, you came here wanting to take someone home for the night, but this would do. You wanted some relief, and quick. You needed her. 

Eyes darkening, you grabbed her hand, pulling her through the crowd of sweaty people unaware of what you were about to do. Too inebriated to take interest in a passerby. You pushed through, not even stopping to apologize when you brushed too closely against others. All you could feel was her hand in yours, the tension where your arm pulled her weight behind you, and all you could think about was how you needed her to take care of the growing mess between your thighs. 

Finally making it to the small bathroom at the back of the bar, you turned to close and lock the door before pinning her to it, clashing your lips together. The kiss was filthy, too much teeth and tongue, but you didn’t care, putting your hands in her hair to pull her impossibly close. You focused on the way her hands rested on your hips, touching the skin that peeked out below your shirt, burning holes there. The air between you was thick and humid, laced with her expensive perfume and something that was just her. You couldn’t get enough. Moving from her lips with a gasp, you placed your lips along her jaw, moving lower as you went. Your hands slid down her body slowly, slowly, tracing the outline of her body as they went. You rested your hands on the button of her jeans as you continued sucking a spot just behind her ear. She let out a whimper that let you know she was as tightly wound as you were at that moment. 

“Hey, you’re not even going to ask me my name first?” her voice sounded strained with the effort of holding back a moan. You paused for the briefest moment, trying to sense if she was actually offended, but continued as she leaned her head away from you to give you more space to work, giving you the green light. Your fingers teasingly danced around the button on her pants for a little longer as you listened to her quiet gasps and heavy breathing as you brushed your lips across every part of her neck you could reach. Just as you popped the button open, she switched your places, pushing you against the door, her hands pinning your hips against it.   
“It’s Lisa, by the way,” she whispered against your lips before crashing them together once again, and you moved your arms to push her jacket off her shoulders, listening for the sound of leather hitting the ground. Her left hand moved to bring your arms together above your head as she pulled away once again. Your back instinctively pushed off the door, not so subtly chasing her lips. 

“Oh, and no touching.” You let out a whine into her mouth as she connected your lips once again. Her free hand moved to unzip your pants, not bothering to push them down as she shoved her hand in. She was teasing you, resting her hand just above where you needed it most, causing the heat to grow between your legs, the tension growing thick within yourself. If she didn’t do something soon, you were bound to snap. 

“Please, Lisa, just fuck me.” You gasped out between kisses, and it must have been what she was looking for because her hand slid down until her fingers made contact with your clit. 

At the first contact, you broke the kiss, a gasp turning into a needy moan. White hot pleasure exploding in your vision as you screwed your eyes shut, too focused on what Lisa was doing with her hands. She moved to work on your neck, and you were sure she was going to leave marks. You didn’t care. Your needy whimpers seemed to spur her on as she circled your clit faster, finding pleasure in your pleasure as you felt her muffle a groan against your neck, matching every sound that left you. Her movements were pushing you to the edge embarrassingly quick, but you needed just a little more. “Inside,” you gasped out, hoping she heard you and would catch on. Your brain was mush, and you couldn’t think past that. 

Thankfully, she did, and you felt her push her hand farther down to slide one finger into you, experimentally finding a rhythm before sliding in a second. “You’re so wet for me,” she said, her voice low, almost unrecognizable. Your heart thrummed in your chest, threatening to burst as your breathing became erratic. Lisa abandoned the work on your neck and traded it for just panting into your neck as her left hand held your arms above your head and her right hand worked in your pants. Her hand’s movements were constricted, but at this angle you were able to grind your clit against the heel of her hand perfectly, causing you to gasp at every thrust. It didn’t take long before you were right up on that edge, and you knew Lisa could sense it in the way she sped up her movements, in the way she groaned louder against your neck, how she tightened her grip around the hands above your head. 

Your body tensed for a few long moments before everything came crashing down, clenching around her fingers as the contact with her hand helped you through your orgasm. Your eyes shot open and all you saw, all you could think about was how good this felt. You let out a few contented sighs as she helped you through it. 

Everything after happened so quickly you barely had time to catch your breath. Your arms were now wrapped around Lisa, and you surged forward in a way that had your legs tangled together, one of yours slipping in between hers. She pushed into you, starting to grind on you. Catching on, you moved your hands down to rest on her ass, guiding her smoothly against you. Her breath came in hot, short clips, and it couldn’t have been more than a minute before you heard the loudest moan from her yet, her body trembling against yours, knees giving out just as you moved to pull her up. 

You stayed like that for a while, the only sound in the bathroom was the two of you trying to catch your breath while the music boomed on the other side of the door. 

“I’m Y/N, by the way.” Lisa pulled back, resting her forehead against yours, looking into your eyes. You could feel her damp fringe against your forehead, and you were reminded about how stifling the air was between you. 

“Nice to meet you.” She whispered once again against your lips, not daring to pull away just yet. “Would you be interested in doing that again sometime?” She asked, eyes not leaving yours. 

You grinned, “Only if you take me out to dinner first,” and you meant it as a joke at first, but was surprised when she pushed back to stand up straight, muttering an “okay” as she took out her phone and clicked through a few screens before handing it over to you to put your number in. 

“I’d take you home tonight if I didn’t think my friends would get mad for ditching them.” She added while you typed, quietly adding a “same” as you agreed with her.   
“Anyways, I’ll, uh, see you around?” The confident Lisa you saw earlier leaning up against the side of the building was now gone, replaced with this Lisa, nervous and fidgeting with the hem of her jacket as she picked it up and put it back on, avoiding your gaze. It made you chuckle a bit internally at the irony that that was the only piece of clothing you actually got to take off of her.

“Yeah, I’d like that,” You smiled back at her and she gave you a smile and a nod, moving around you to exit the bathroom. You stood dumbfounded for a few moments before adjusting your clothes and fixing your appearance in the mirror, hearing your phone ding where it sat in your back pocket. 

It was a text from an unknown number, but once you opened it you knew exactly who it was from. 

“Hey sexy ( ˘ ³˘)♥” it read, and you couldn’t believe this Lisa was the same one that you saw smoking outside earlier, expressionless and unreadable.

Staring at the screen for a moment before typing out a reply and hitting send, you felt your heart flip in your chest. Yeah, this is exactly what you were looking for tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
